


Stuck

by TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Day One: Pranks | Accidents | Glue, KBW, KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, kawaboruweek, kawaboruweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto wants to prank Kawaki, but it goes all wrong.
Relationships: Kawaki & Uzumaki Boruto, Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Stuck

**KawaBoru Week: Day One**

**Prompt** : Pranks | Accidents | Glue

**Rating** : K

**Work count** : 900

* * *

**Stuck**

April fools day was the perfect day for Boruto to pull a prank on Kawaki. 

Sure he was pranking him often and didn’t need a specific day to go for it, but at least he had an excuse. 

Boruto had been imagining this prank for weeks. As he held a tube of super fast acting glue in one hand and a fox tail in the other, he envisioned Kawaki walking around with it attached to him and giggled. It was going to be the best thing his blue eyes had ever had the pleasure of taking in. 

Skipping his way through his home, Boruto hummed happy tunes to himself, the picture of fox Kawaki still in his mind. It would have been even better if he could pull off adding a set of ears as well, but Boruto would have to settle for the tail. At least the glue worked instantly because he knew as soon as he got the tail in place, he would have to run for his life. 

As usual, Kawaki was minding his own business. He was standing outside on the front steps and as soon as Boruto spotted him, he stopped in his tracks, hiding behind the door frame and snickering quietly. Kawaki was completely oblivious, it seemed Boruto would be able to pull the prank off after all. 

Springing back into action, Boruto ran towards him with a big, excited grin on his face. Kawaki still wasn’t paying him any attention, always ignoring Boruto’s shenanigans unless he got sucked into them. However, when Boruto suddenly lost his footing, Kawaki turned to look at him and noticed he was about to get a tube to the face. 

“Boruto!” Kawaki scoffed, hurriedly raising his hand to swat Boruto’s hand away. 

He failed miserably though. Everything happened so quickly. One instant he was trying to protect himself and the next there was a collision of their bodies and an explosion from the tube of glue. 

When Kawaki had moved to slap the tube away, his hand pressed against it and Boruto’s hand instead, the pressure enough to pop the loose top off. Their heads collided as well, dazing both of them momentarily. While Boruto groaned in pain, the fox tail flung to the side and long forgotten, Kawaki tried to sit up and separate himself from the blond. Unfortunately for him, when he moved, Boruto did as well. 

The glue had coated his and Boruto’s hair and that one moment of them being still and trying to recover from their impact was long enough for the adhesive to do its job. It was hard to believe, but now suddenly he and Boruto were stuck together.

Kawaki was angry, he was frustrated, but most of all he wasn’t surprised. Boruto was always pulling little stunts like this. With a deep, annoyed sigh, Kawaki tried his best to scowl at the boy. It was difficult to pull off considering the angle they were stuck in and every time either of them moved their heads, it pulled their hair to the point of pain. 

Boruto was also taking a moment to try and compose himself, body shifting to try and get in a more comfortable position without getting closer to Kawaki. That was just impossible though. He knew Kawaki was annoyed and Boruto didn’t know of a way to save himself from this situation. But he did know he couldn’t have Kawaki just snatching away from him like he was likely to do. 

“Listen to me, Kawaki… if we break away from each other… we will be bald.” 

That was a horrifying thought for Boruto. His hair was a thick mess, but he loved it. It was one of his signature looks. Kawaki could pull off a shaved head— _ Kawaki could pull off anything— _ but Boruto didn’t even want to imagine what he’d look like. 

Kawaki sighed again, not knowing if Boruto just wanted to be stuck to him or if they really would lose their hair. It did seem risky so he didn’t move, he just stared at the blond in disappointment. 

“What do you think you should do first then?” Kawaki pressed. Boruto was the one who had gotten them into the predicament and he was going to get them out of it no matter what. 

Boruto fiddled with his fingers, blue eyes looking around at any and everything other than Kawaki. “Um… I’m sorry.” He mumbled, cheeks heating with a light blush. Apologizing was the best thing to do since he didn’t know what else they were going to do.

For now, they worked together to get on their knees and grab the glue, reading the tube in order to find out how to get themselves free. It wasn’t going to be an easy task without them losing a lot of hair in the process, but Boruto couldn’t say he really minded being so close to the taller boy. 

Maybe this was even better than getting to see him with the fox tail.

Maybe, but maybe not. Just because things had taken an unexpected turn this time didn’t mean Boruto would be giving up. 

Whether it was later that day, or the next day—or even the day after that…

Boruto would manage to get that foxtail on Kawaki one way or another. 


End file.
